Welcome Back Iris
by Toast960
Summary: After leaving Barry, Iris West has returned to Central City, bringing some surprises along with her. While dealing with that, Barry must deal with Pike breaking out of prison. This is my first fan fic so hope I do well and I hope you all like it.


**WELCOME BACK IRIS**

(We see Tina and Barry walking arm in arm enjoying a walk at night through Central City)

Tina: So what are you saying Barry?

Barry: I'm saying I think I'm finally getting my just due around here. I mean Garfield is starting to treat me and Julio like actual human beings, my dad is treating me like I'm a real cop and even the Flash is being treated with respect like he's a real hero.

Tina: Well Barry I think it's true what they say, what goes around comes around and you have been working hard in all respects.

Barry: You know I don't want to sound too confident but I think things are only going to get better and better..

(A voice off camera can be heard)

Voice: Barry?

(Barry and Tina turn around and Barry has a look of shock on his face)

Barry: Iris?

(Camera reveals Iris West standing in the street)

Iris: It's been a while hasn't it?

Barry: (shocked) Uh.. uh yeah....

Iris: I think we need to talk...

(Title Credits and Theme Music)

(We see Barry with his head in his hands at the police crime lab. Julio comes in with some donuts and seems surprised to see Barry)

Julio: Hey man, what's up?

(Barry lifts his head and acknowledges Julio)

Julio: Don't tell me your date with Tina went THAT BAD...

Barry: No, things were fine. We were having a lovely time when out of nowhere Iris shows up.

Julio: Iris? You mean your ex who moved to Paris, Iris West?

Barry: One and the same.

Julio: Well, what happened? Details my friend...

Barry: Well Tina said she'd call me later and that it seemed I had more pressing issues to deal with and there I was with Iris

Julio: And...?

Barry: She apologised for how she left things but she's moved back to Central City.

Julio: What happened to Paris?

Barry: Her sister passed away and she volunteered to take care of the kid her sister left behind. Apparently he's a big fan of the Flash.

Julio: What's the kid's name.

Barry: Wally. But that's not the worst part.

Julio: What's the worst part?

Barry: She said she had a big problem on her hands. She wouldn't tell me what it was but she agreed to have lunch with me tomorrow and to explain everything. I don't know what's going on Julio but I think Iris might be in something deep. As she was talking to me she kept looking over her shoulder. I just hope it's nothing too serious

Julio: And what about Tina?

Barry:(exaserpated) I don't know... I almost preferred it when I had no women in my life, now I've got too many...

(We cut to Iris West walking home to her apartment. The camera pans back to an alley way where we see a figure from the shadows watching Iris. As Iris walks in the door and up the stairs we see the figure step out of the shadows. It's a man who bares a very strong resemblence to Barry Allen. We then cut to Central City police headquarters where Lt. Garfield is being followed by Officers Murphy and Bellows)

Garfield: I'm telling you two for the last time, NO!!!!

Bellows: Come on lieutenant, the Flash has done a lot of good for the city, it make all the sense in the world for us to deputise him.

Garfield: The Flash is a vigilante. Granted he's done this city a lot of good but the police can't take heat for authorizing vigilantes to literally run around, taking the law in their own hands. The Flash wants to clean up this city the right way, let him join the academy and them patrol the streets without a mask!

Bellows: But he's done so much for this city. So much in fact that Central City proudly displays a sign underneath the "Welcome to Central City" sign that says "Home of the Flash".

Garfield: Something I plan to take up with the mayor myself.

(We cut to Barry heading out of the lab department putting his count on)

Bellows: Barry, what do you think about it?

Barry: Um... about what?

Bellows: Do you think the Flash should be deputised by the police?

Barry: Gee, Bellows I... I don't know. I... uh... I'll see you guys later.

Garfield: Uh Barry, can I talk to you for a second

Barry: Sure lieutenant...

(Barry and Garfield walk off to a corner)

Garfield; Look this is strictly confidential and of the higher ups knew I told you this they'd have my hide but you're a good man and I thought you should know this..

Barry: What is it?

Garfield: (very hesitant) Pike escaped from prison last night...

Barry: (angry) What?!

Garfield: He killed a couple of guards and got out. Apparently some of the guards were a few of his goons. What you get when you cut back funding. They don't bother with background checks...

(Garfield sees how upset Barry is getting)

Garfield: Look Allen you're a good man and your brother Jay was one of the best cops Central City had. I don't want you taking the law into your own hands. Take some time off. Maybe get away from the city for a bit. Trust me though, we'll get him. And no hot shot lawyer in the world can have a case for him THIS time.

(Barry walks out of the room upset. Garfield turns around looks at Bellows and Garfield holding an illustration of the Flash with a sheriff badge on his costume and giving a thumbs up and walks off in frustration)

Bellows: Am I the one who thinks this is a good idea?

Garfield: (puts his arm around Bellows looking as though he's extending sympathy)Yes... yes.

(We see Barry sitting at an outside table at a restaurant looking rather nervous and upset. We see Iris crossing the street and walking up to the table Barry is sitting at)

Iris: Hey Barry

Barry: Iris, hi. Um.. sit down

(Iris sits down. Looking just as nervous as Barry and we see Barry trying to compose himself and focus on Iris)

Barry: So, uh, what was this thing you had to tell me?

Iris: Barry, um, I don't know how to say this but I'm kind of in deep trouble.

Barry: Oh?

Iris: Yeah um... I met this guy and we kinda fell for each other really hard. But after awhile he got jealous and when I broke it off he wouldn't take no for an answer. Since then he's been kinda following me, even threatening to do something to Wally. That's part of the reason why I came back to Central City. Barry, how well do you know this Flash?

Barry: The Flash? What does he have to do with this?

Iris: Well it feels like he's the only person who can help me in this matter. I mean I thought about moving to Gotham but if I moved to Gotham, a crazed ex-boyfriend would be the least of my worries.

Barry: What's this guy's name?

Iris: Eobard Thawne.

(We see Barry and Tina at Tina's lab in Star Labs)

Barry: I'm telling you Tina, we have to help her.

Tina: Barry, I know you want to do what's right but I just don't know. It all seems a bit much.

Barry: I know, I know. But we still have to do something, ANYTHING. We can't just sit by while this guy makes her life a living hell.

Tina: Well, how do you know she's even telling the truth?

Barry: What's that supposed to mean?

Tina: Well, how do you know there even is a Thawne fellow?

Barry: Because, Iris doesn't lie. She's a lot of things but she can't lie to save her life. She can't even bluff at poker.

Tina: How do you suppose we help her?

Barry: Well, Iris was wondering if I could contact the Flash for her.

Tina: Absolutely out of the question!

Barry: Why?! Why can't the Flash help her?

Tina: Because Barry, it seems like you are taking this too personally. I know you care for Iris but I just don't want you feeling you always have to be a guardian angel for every matter in Central City. I mean if this Thawne fellow truly becomes enough of a menace to Iris, maybe Barry Allen can help Iris get police protection.

Barry: Tina, part of the reason I became the Flash was so those close to me wouldn't get hurt again. If I ever had to go through what I went through when I lost Jay, be it you or Julio or my parents or Iris or even any of the guys at the station, I don't know what I'd do. I've got to do something Tina. I've got to.

(Barry walks out. We cut to Iris walking home. The streets are dark and we see Iris looking around her to see if she's being followed. We cut to a figure seen in an alleyway. He comes out of the alleyway and into the light where we see he looks similar to Barry though with dishwater blonde hair and a very slightly slimmer build and a sinister smile on his face. We cut back to Iris opening the door to her apartment building and see her approached by the man in the shadows)

Man: Hello Iris

Iris: Bard... hi...

Eobard Thawne: Been awhile. How are you?

Iris: (nervous) I'm fine...

Thawne: How's little Wally?

Iris: What do you want Bard?

Thawne: Oh, I just want you back in my life baby

Iris: Look Bard, I've told you it's over! That's why I left!

Thawne: (grabs her wrist) You know Iris it's very cruel to play with a man's heart. How would you feel if...

Barry: (offscreen) Everything ok?

(Iris and Thawne turn there attention to Barry who we see walking down the street)

Iris: Barry... hi...

Barry: Hi Iris. (to Thawne) I'm Barry Allen (offers his hand to shake)

Thawne: (staring deadpan at Barry) And I don't give a damn. Why don't you just walk away friend.

Iris: Because I'm here to take Iris and her nephew out for a nice dinner.

Thawne: Oh? (to Iris) Found a new man have we?

Barry: No, I'm just an old friend. Iris, why don't you get Wally and we'll go...

(Thawne lets go of Iris but keeps his eyes deadlocked on Barry. Iris goes inside. Thawne slowly walks away and disappears in the distance. Barry goes inside to check on Iris. We cut to across the street where we see a man in a car dialing a cell phone)

Man: Hello? Pike, yeah... I think I got something interesting...

(Cut to inside Iris' apartment. Iris is crying on her couch. Barry walks in and sits next to her comforting her)

Barry: Hey, it'll be alright Iris. I'm going to make sure that creep never bothers you again, you hear me?

(Iris hugs Barry and Barry hugs back. When Iris and Barry let go of their embrace they both turn and see Wally.)

Iris: Wally. Hey kid, how are you?

Wally: (shy) I'm fine Aunt Iris.

Iris: Wally, this is Barry Allen.

(Wally just stares at Barry blankly)

Iris: Um, Barry here knows the Flash.

Wally: You do?

Barry: Yeah. I've seen him a couple of times.

Wally: What's he like?

Barry: Well, the Flash... um.. he's... he's a very nice guy. And cares a lot for everyone in Central City.

(Wally continues to stare a Barry blankly)

Barry: So, uh... how about you two get ready and the three of us can go out to eat?

Iris: Ok.

(We cut to Pike's new hideout and we see Pike with a smile on his face.)

Pike: So, the mighty hero reveals a weakness. Oh, this is just too damn good.

Goon #1: What should we do Pike?

Pike: I want you to find me this guy who was hassling the girl. If Barry Allen cares about her, the Flash won't be too far off. And I want both those s.o.b's to pay for what they did to me. I think I just found someone who hates Barry Allen as much as I do.

(We cut back to Barry, Iris, and Wally at dinner)

Barry: ... so there was the Trickster with Det. Lockhardt held prisoner and me tied up. And we both would've been finished if it hadn't been for the Flash.

Iris: Wow Barry. Sounds like the Flash has saved your neck a few times.

Barry: Well, he's saved this city more than anyone can really count at this point.

Iris: Don't you think that's amazing Wally?

Wally: (uninterested) Yeah... I guess.

Iris: Wally, what's wrong? I thought you loved the Flash.

Wally: It's nothing.

Iris: No, tell me kid. What is it?

Wally: Some kids at school were saying the Flash is stupid.

Barry: (slightly put off) Um... why is the Flash... stupid?

Wally: Well, he can't fly like Superman. And if he's so fast, why can't he help the world like Superman does?

Barry: Well, maybe the Flash doesn't.. need to save the world.

Wally: What do you mean?

Iris: Yeah, what do you mean?

Barry: Well if something like Superman with all of his powers CAN save the world, then maybe the world doesn't need a second hero. I mean there is enough going in Central City. Not even Superman can be everywhere at once.

(Iris smiles at Barry)

Wally: Mr. Allen?

Barry: Yeah?

Wally: Can the Flash come to my school?

Iris: Wally!

Barry: No, it's ok. Um... I can't guarantee anything Wally but I'll be sure to see what I can do.

(We see outside the restaurant and see that Thawne is observing them from a distance. We see him walking off, disgruntled. We cut to a car with the same goon who spotted Thawne before)

Goon: (into a walking talkie) Tell Pike I found him.

(We see Barry at the lab, running tests. Julio walks in.)

Julio: Barry! What's going on?

Barry: Nothing much, got the results on the Jones homicide. Garfield's waiting for it.

Julio: Ok. What'd you do last night?

Barry: Oh nothing much. Fought off a stalker, took out Iris West and her nephew to a dinner.

Julio: Oh? So you two an item again?

Barry: No... I'm just worried for her. This guy she used to date is really giving her trouble. I was thinking of asking Garfield to get a couple guys to keep watch over her neighborhood. Just to play it safe.

Julio: Well what about Tina? I mean this the first time I've carried a conversation with you in who knows how long without you mentioning Tina.

Barry: (his heads sinks in his hands) I don't know...

Julio: Barry, you ok?

Barry: Yeah, I'm fine.

Julio: You sure man?

Barry: Look, I said I'm ok now you just drop it!

Julio; (shocked) Ok man, whatever. Sorry I asked...

(Julio walks out of the crime lab. Barry sinks his head. Barry pulls out his wallet and looks at a picture of him and Jay)

Barry: It's just not right... it's not fair.

(Barry sinks his head into his hands again and begins to cry. We cut to Pike's hideout. We see Thawne being shoved forward by Pike's goons until they reach Pike)

Thawne: Who the hell are you?

Pike: Me? I'm just a misunderstood man. Like yourself.

Thawne: Oh?

Pike: My name is Nicholas Pike. And I'm the man who'll help you get rid of Barry Allen once and for all.

(We cut back to Barry working in the crime lab. Tina walks in)

Tina: Hey Barry.

Barry: Tina, hi. How are you?

Tina: I'm fine. I haven't heard from you in a few days, I was wondering if something was wrong.

Barry: No everything's all right. Just... I need to be alone.

Tina: Look Barry I know what's troubling you and...

Barry: Do you?! Do you have any idea what's on my mind?!

Tina: Barry...

Barry: I'm tired of all this! It's seems no matter what I do eveything keeps falling apart! The man who killed my brother is out there somewhere, some nut job is constantly trailing my ex, and I can't even keep in decent contact with those close to me so you tell me, Dr. McGee, what the hell am I supposed to do?!

(Julio busts in)

Julio: Barry, you got to come out here. I think you need to see this!

Barry: Not now Julio.

Julio: I think Pike has gotten Iris and her kid nephew.

Barry: What?!

Julio: Come out and see man...

(Barry races out to the main room of police headquarters where the police are watching the news with Joe Kline reporting)

Joe Kline: ...again for those just tuning in, reknowned fugitive and former police officer Nicholas Pike, who recently escaped from Iron Heights prison just a few days ago has kidnapped 29 year old Iris West and her nephew, 11 year old Wally West about two hours ago. We at WCCN have obtained a video sent from an unknown location. We now present to you this footage. Viewers be advised, this footage may be too much for young ones.

(Cut to footage of Pike)

Pike: Hello Central City. Thought you'd seen the last of me, eh? Well I'm back I want one thing and one thing only: The Flash. If the Flash is even half the hour he wants us all to think he is, he'll come to the Central City power station. Let the chase begin.

(Cut back to Kline)

Joe Kline: We need only ask, where is the Flash, when the city needs him?

Barry: I've got to go

Tina; Be careful, ok? We'll talk about all this later.

Barry: Fine

(Barry races away. We then see the Flash race through the rain to the Central City power station. The Flash races in and sees a television with the note "Press Play Please" on it. Flash presses the play button)

Pike: Hey there Flash. How you doing? I bet you're wondering where me and my good buddy Bard are. Come on up to the roof. The four of us are all waiting from you.

(The Flash races up to the roof and sees Thawne holding Wally at gun point and Iris held at gunpoint by Pike)

Flash: Let them go Thawne!

Thawne: No way in hell! This is the night everyone dies (laughs maniacally)

Flash: You're insane!

(Flash takes one step forward but Thawne cocks the gun)

Thawne: Let's just see now Flash. How fast are you really. Especially from that distance.

(We see thunder off in the distance)

Thawne: It's getting closer and closer Flash! Save one or the other.

Pike: You know Bard, I have a fun idea! (grabs in his back pocket and pulls out a pair of handcuffs and throws a pair of handcuffs to him. He then grabs a second pair out and handcuffs Iris to one generator. Thawne starts laughing and handcuffs Wally to a second generator. Both still being held at gun point) What now hero?!

(Flash looks nervous. We hear the thunder getting closer. Thawne starts getting antsy. On impulse he points his gun at the Flash)

Thawne: Die you son of a bitch (shoots at the Flash. Flash easily dodges the bullet and races towards Thawne knocking him out and racing towards Pike grabing the hand holding the gun and aiming it towards the air and then knocking out Pike with a one two punch. He then gets the keys from Pike's pocket and unlocks Iris and Wally.)

Flash: Get out of here you two. I'll take care of the trash.

(Iris takes Wally's hand and runs back into the power station. Thawne gets back up and point his gun at the Flash and fires. Flash again dodges the bullet and races towards Thawne and the two struggle. As the two struggle a lightning bolt hits the both of them causing the both of them jolted away from each other. Thawne appears out cold. Flash is barely conscious. As he's struggling to regain his conposure. He feels a gun in the back of his neck. It's Pike holding the gun. He stands the Flash up again a generator and is about to shoot the Flash when he's struck by lightning as well and falls down.)

(We see Barry walking toward Iris' apartment and sees Iris packing things into her car. Barry approaches Iris)

Barry: Hey...

Iris: Hi Barry...

Barry: So... just like that you're taking off again.

Iris: I'm sorry Barry, but Central City just isn't the place for me.

Barry: I see

Iris: So me and Wally are moving to Keystone

Barry: You're moving to Keystone City? Just across the river?

Iris: Yeah. (grins) Paris is overrated anyway. Besides, I think Wally would hate to be too far away from his hero.

Barry: Well I guess I will certainly be seeing you around

Iris: Yeah...

Barry: Look the police have Thawne safely locked up, so I don't think you're going to have anything to worry about ever again.

Iris: And Pike?

Barry: Dead.

Iris: How did this city get so complicated? It used to be this world even was once a much simplier place. But now you got flying men in Metroplois, giant bats in Gotham, and an amazon working with the government. Now there's the Flash in Central City. What's next?

Barry: Who knows.

(Barry and Iris hug as Wally gets into the car and Iris gets in as well. Iris drives off. Tina joins Barry)

Tina: So, how you holding up?

Barry: Good actually.

Tina: So what's on the agenda for Central City's superhero today.

Barry: How about a cup of coffee with a good friend?

Tina: (smiles) I'd love to.

(Barry and Tina walk off. We cut to a hospital where Eobald Thawne is lying in a bed. Out side his room are two security guards. A nurse walks in to give him his pain pills. She sets it on the tray next to his bed. We see Thawne is shaking uncontrollably. The nurse gives him his medication and leaves the room. Thawne tries to grab to tray next to his bed but his shaking tips it over. On reaction he goes to stop it from falling and sees he stops it using superspeed. Thawne looks at his hands in shock. Thawne's shaking slowly stops until it stops then starts laughing to himself)

(End Credits)


End file.
